halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
(( SUPER OUTDATED (LATE 2016) WILL UPDATE SOON)) The humans of Halintar are as populous as they are anywhere else in the world. Their civilizations span from shore to shore, settlements springing up wherever they find the resources to do so. However, if one were to find a central location for humans to call their home, it would be in the Great Northwest; there, the towering fortress known as the Whiteshock Citadel stands proud, a hub known for it’s massive human population. There, mankind rules the region under the guiding wings of Ester Pyx, who preaches that every individual must remain vigilant and law-abiding to help keep the peace. Physical Features As mentioned earlier, humans are incredibly diverse. Their features vary from region to region, and even just within the Citadel every human is unique. Their skin can range from the richest brown to palest white, and their hair can be black, brown, red, blond, and otherwise. Most humans average in at about 5-6 feet tall, with any type of bodily build imaginable. They live about a century long, at best. Clothing varies from region to region, matching whatever the weather of the area is like- thick, furred coats in the north, thin sun-shielding clothes in the east, magma-resistant leathers in the south, etcetera. Culture They say that millennia ago, when the soil of Halintar was still young, a great fleet of humans landed on the northernmost shores. They begged the dragons to let them live here after fleeing the unforgiving landscape of their origins, swearing that they will respect the rituals of the land and worship the gods as they deserve. The Dragon-Gods, protectors by nature, gave them mercy and granted them entry into Halintar, allowing them to build civilizations within the center of the continent. However, the region was war-torn by battles between the deities, so humans became nomadic, moving their settlements as needed to avoid being struck by the wrath of the gods. However, this rough lifestyle was not going to stick around. Upon the betrayal of the dwarves, Ester Pyx came to the human tribes with members of her brood. In exchange for their loyalty and battling in her name, she would adopt the race as her own. She would protect and guide the humans, helping them build a new kingdom where the dwarves once stood. The humans agreed, and after months of training they built a great army that decimated the dwarven forces, exiling the now-disowned race. Today, the humans of the Great Northwest have a thriving society, built upon the fairness of the law and a unified community. Their home, the Whiteshock Citadel, is so massive it takes days for one to get from the base of the mountain to the entrance of the fortress, allowing the entirety of the kingdom to live protected inside the mountainous shell that encircles the area. Crops are grown further down within the valleys, while livestock are tended to midway up, and other goods are created in the fortress within the mountains. WIP Category:Races Category:WIP